


Personal Assistant

by katling



Series: An Iron Suit and a Really Nice Coat [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: I don't need another rarepair, Ianto Jones is the world's best PA, Jack is delighted, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Torchwood Season 3 Compliant, Or rare OT3 as the case may be, Team Tony, Tony is discombobulated, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Tony always knew Jack had someone back in England. He just never expected to meet him. Ianto Jones knows Jack has someone in the US and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Jack is just delighted.This is now a series and it would probably help to read the first two.





	Personal Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> October123 asked about where Ianto was in all of this. Well, this is what my brain says is the answer.
> 
> I haven't quite worked out the timelines here but I'm going to say this comes after the first two. So the order would be Better Memories, Knock Me Up and this one.
> 
> Also, I'm playing very fast and loose with the Torchwood timelines and I'm going to say this exists in a timeline where Torchwood Season 3 doesn't exist and therefore never happened. Mostly because I hate Season 3 and have pretty much wiped it from my memory.

The young man who had asked to speak to him wasn’t someone Tony knew. He usually cultivated a façade of not remembering people but his mind didn’t actually work that way. He remembered. It was easier if there was something about them that interested him but it was actually rare that he forgot a face. Which was to say, he didn’t know who this young man was or why he was here to see him.

“Tony Stark,” he said, giving the young man a nod as he was ushered into Tony’s office by one of the Compound staff. “Have a seat.”

“Ianto Jones,” the young man said. He didn’t hold out his hand for Tony to shake but there was a twitch in his arm like he wanted to but remembered not to at the last minute. Which was odd and very intriguing. He also seemed nervous and a little uncertain but very determined. Which was even more intriguing.

“So,” Tony said as Ianto sat down opposite him. “How can I help you?”

Ianto paused for a moment. “It’s about Jack.”

Tony stilled. Jack. Said in a familiar tone, like he knew Tony’s lover. “What’s he done now?” he said idly as his thoughts raced.

“He’s procrastinating,” Ianto said with the sort of exasperation that Tony had noticed was common for people who dealt with Jack on a regular basis and suddenly he knew who Ianto was.

Jack had been pretty open when they first started sleeping together about the fact that he had someone back in England. Tony hadn’t cared much because he’d still been a bit bruised by the end of his relationship with Pepper and hadn’t been looking for something serious. Jack had assured him that his lover back in England, whom he had never named, wouldn’t mind if they were intimate and Tony had chosen to believe him. 

Thankfully, by the time he’d realised that actually this was serious and he was actually more than a little bit in love with Jack, he’d gotten to know the immortal a lot better. Jack… loved. He hid it more than he apparently used to before he became immortal but he was a man who loved. He loved the man he had back in England and he loved Tony. There was room in his heart for both of them. 

And this was the man from England.

“Right,” Tony said slowly. “You know he never told me your name. I think he thought I’d look you up.”

Ianto blinked. “And would you?”

“Probably,” Tony said with a shrug. “Well, not at first, I wouldn’t have. I wasn’t after anything serious at first. Later though…”

Ianto nodded. “Yes, he told me that things had gotten serious.”

Tony watched Ianto for a moment. “So... you’re here to… warn me off?”

Ianto smiled now and shook his head. “No.” He shrugged and looked a little awkward and Tony had to admit that was kind of adorable on him. “I knew when I got involved with Jack that he… well, he can be monogamous but he…” He waved a hand.

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean,” Tony said.

“I told him he needed to tell you about me,” Ianto continued. “But he already has.”

“Sort of,” Tony replied. “He told me there was someone back in England but that you were okay with it if Jack and I…” Now it was his turn to wave a hand around.

“I was,” Ianto replied. “But Jack’s fairly committed to the Avengers now and…” He winced. “Things are… well, it’s good that he has a life here. So… I was planning on joining him. _That_ was what he needed to talk to you about. And wasn’t.”

Tony felt a lump grow in his throat. Was this it then? The moment when Jack left and went back to his lover. He couldn’t get a word out but he didn’t need to because Ianto was still speaking.

“He doesn’t want to have to choose between us and I don’t see why he has to,” Ianto said firmly but with a rather fetching blush on his cheeks and an awkwardness that said louder than words that he wasn’t normally this forward but since needs must, he would be.

“I… er… what?” Tony stammered, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Not that I expect you to… want me,” Ianto continued with a determination that was offset by the ever increasing blush. “But I don’t… Jack’s from the 51st century.”

“Right,” Tony said then his mouth continued on without much input from his brain, which was currently having some computing problems. “I mean, you’re pretty damn cute and Jack adores you so I’m figuring there’s something pretty special about you so… you know.. I wouldn’t rule out the whole wanting thing, let alone the liking and maybe more thing given enough time.” Now his brain caught up with him. “And I just said all that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Ianto said faintly. “You did.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, there’s… you’re… Tony Stark. And Jack loves you and that… means a lot.”

Tony groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know, this probably would have been easier if it _was_ Jack telling me because there would have been sex involved.”

“Yes,” Ianto managed after a moment. “I mean… I could sit in your lap, if it would help.”

Tony’s head shot up and he saw that Ianto was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at him. It seemed he wasn’t the only one whose mouth occasionally got ahead of his brain. He also couldn’t deny that the thought was a very attractive one, especially since Ianto was wearing a three piece suit that fit him like it had been custom tailored. Which on second glance, it probably had been.

“Okay,” he said, before he could think better of it.

Now it was Ianto’s turn to stare at him in surprise then the young man squared his shoulders and stood. He made his way around the desk and slid into Tony’s lap with a sort of prim sensuality that Tony didn’t even know was possible. He slid an arm around Ianto’s waist almost automatically and swallowed hard.

“Okay,” he said, his voice a little wobbly. “This is nice.”

“Yes,” Ianto replied in more or less the same tone. He then wiggled a little and Tony’s eyes widened and his grip around Ianto’s waist tightened a little.

“Um,” Tony said, wondering when his voice had gone up in pitch and why it had done that. He was a man who’d almost gone twelve for twelve with the Maxim cover models. Why was he acting like this was new to him? Because it kind of wasn’t? 

“Jack said you needed a personal assistant,” Ianto said, which was so unexpected given their current positions that Tony nearly didn’t understand what had been said. “I’m very good at that sort of thing.”

“You are?” Tony said faintly then he gave himself a good mental shake and dredged up a smirk from the depths of his slightly addled brain. “Is this one of the perks?”

Ianto’s smile in return was demure with just a hint of mischief. “If you’re very good, sir, then maybe.”

Everything from that smile to the words to the tiny little wiggle Ianto added at the end smacked Tony right in the middle of both his attraction and his libido.

Which was, of course, the exact moment when the door opened and Jack walked in.

Both Tony and Ianto stared at him with wide, startled eyes while Jack stared back with surprise and a little bit of guilt before a sudden squall of lust, love and adoration flashed across his face.

“Well,” Jack said, licking his lips as he put his hands on his hips. It made his coat frame him in a very attractive fashion, which he undoubtedly knew. “Isn’t this a lovely sight. My two favourite men getting all cozy.”

“I’m negotiating terms,” Tony said, his voice a little hoarse. “With my new personal assistant.”

“Very personal, I see,” Jack teased.

“I aim to please,” Ianto said in that demure tone that could almost be taken for being bland if it wasn’t for the undertone of sly amusement. “Sirs.”

Tony twitched but then he saw the way Jack’s eyes flared with lust. “Oh! Oh, that’s a _thing_.”

“Yeah, it’s a thing,” Jack said, his expression turning very intent. “You didn’t have any other meetings today, did you, Tony?”

“No,” Tony said slowly. “Why?”

“Because I’m about to lock the door and ask FRIDAY for a little privacy,” Jack replied. “And I’d like to avoid someone banging on the door looking for you.”

“This was the only meeting I had down for today,” Tony replied, drawing in a hissing breath when Ianto wiggled around in his lap again. “So you’re good.”

Jack grinned and turned around to lock the door. “And are you good?”

“I’m good,” Tony said, letting his hand drift up underneath Ianto’s suit jacket and drawing a shiver from the younger man. “Ianto?”

“I’m good,” Ianto said, suddenly realising he was sitting in Tony’s lap and Jack was approaching now with some very familiar intent. “Very good.”

“Good,” Jack said as he tilted Ianto’s head back and kissed him.

Tony watched them and felt a stab of desire flood through him. He’d wondered if he might be jealous but he couldn’t be. Not when Jack was clearly putting on a show for his benefit and Ianto was getting right into it, well aware of what they were doing. As he teased his fingers under Ianto’s shirt to find warm skin, he reflected that while this wasn’t where he’d expected his day to go, he sure as hell wasn’t going to argue about it.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, you, me, Ianto and Jack all know that Wales and England are two different things and that Ianto is most definitely _Welsh_. Tony, on the other hand, doesn't quite know the fine details of all of that, especially since Jack was deliberately vague, and Tony wasn't quite in the position to differentiate between the English accent and Ianto's Welsh accent. I'm sure Ianto will enlighten in (in the most delightful way) the the differences between Wales and England.


End file.
